


Lean on me

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin - Freeform, Abby Griffin - Marcus Kane - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kabby, Marcus Kane - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform, cuteness, kabby being adorable, marcus helping an injured abby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby injures her leg as she's walking back to camp. It looks serious, but fortunately Marcus is there to tend to her cut and ensures that she rests it off...if only he wouldn't get do distracted. Kabby fluff. Marcus/Abby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on me

**Lean on me**

 ...

Sunlight filtered through the canopy of trees, skimming over the woods and trailing behind the marching ‘sky people’ in a glittering pathway.

 

Bellamy and Monty led the troops back with fresh supplies from the mountain, followed by Jackson, Abby, and Marcus. Since the Arc people had discovered Mt Weather’s sophisticated technology and storage rooms full of medical supplies, Abby had suggested that they make a quick trip there to gather some resources. These visits became more frequent as their demand for the Mountain’s resources grew.

 

Abby smiled slightly, remembering how Marcus had outright refused when she had told him that she would be leaving that afternoon with the guards to collect supplies three months ago.

 

_“Absolutely not Abby. You haven’t properly healed. Besides, we don’t know if the mountain is flooded with members from the Ice Nation who may very well be thinking of the same thing. I’ll send a few guards out to collect the supplies, but I will not put you at risk, especially when you’re in this condition”._

_Abby had taken in a calm breath, preparing herself for yet another grueling argument with her friend. “Marcus, I need to be there. They don’t know what supplies I need. Anyway, I doubt that the Ice Nation or anyone else would step foot near that murder mountain. And I don’t need to go over our supply shortages. You’ve seen the sick bay, you know that we’re down to our last roll of bandages”._

_Abby had held her breath as she met Marcus’s persistence glare with an icy one of her own._

_“Abby, I can’t let-“_

_“Last time I checked Marcus, I was chancellor. You do not get to “let me” do anything. I will not ask you again. Please step aside”._

_Abby was expecting a cool response. Anger perhaps. Something to fuel the argument. Some sort of retaliation. But to her surprise, Marcus smiled, an amused glint in his eyes._

_Marcus had stepped aside without another word._

Marcus Kane had changed since then. He was less persistent. Battled with her less. Caved into her way more. He was once a man that had lived by the laws set in the book, but now he scarcely instructed the guards to inflict any form of capitol punishment that he had once endorsed on the Arc. He took the time to not only know his people but fight for them too, and on rare occasions, he had bended the rules when he had realised that it was necessary. The earth had changed him. The earth had changed them all.

 

And Abby and Kane had grown closer ever since.

 

As if by instinct, Abby turned her head around, noticing his eyes studying her from her side. Their eyes met, and he averted his gaze at having been caught out. But Abby noticed the corner of his lips lift up into a hint of a smile. She turned her head back around, a secret smile of her own forming on her lips.

 

It had been like this the past few weeks. Abby catching his eyes lingering on hers, or noticing the way his gaze would occasionally slip away from her eyes during mid conversation and to her lips. Abby sensing his hand skim over her neck as he leaned over to check on the paperwork she was examining, or brush against her fingers when they were walking through the woods together.

 

Little looks, smiles and touches. But they were never acted upon and rarely given a second though. Abby had contemplated what they meant, yes. But her thoughts were always taken over by more pressing matters. The patients she had to tend to. The rising threat of war. Her runaway daughter…

 

“Ouch!”

 

Abby fell back against the tree, hopping onto her left foot. She looked down and noticed blood dripping from her torn pants. She glanced at the red thorn bushes her right leg had brushed past.

 

Marcus slowed down next to her, noticing her injury. “Abby, are you alright?”

 

Abby nodded, wincing slightly. “I’m fine. I just walked through some thorn bushes. I’ll patch the cut up when we get back”.

 

Abby kept on walking, pushing past the burning pain that shot up her calf. She had gone through far worst.

 

Yet Abby’s strong march soon dwindled to a slow amble and then a limp, before she finally tripped and fell. Abby cursed under her breath.

 

Marcus quickly went to help Abby up. “Bellamy, Octavia, hold up!” Marcus knelt down and lifting her pants up to examine her cut. Dread drained his features when he saw the sickening blue bruise trailing up her calf like a blue river.

 

“Abby, we need to get you to medical now,” he said quietly.

 

“Marcus, I’m fine-“

 

Abby went to walk again. Excruciating fire lashed through her leg and she fell, falling into Marcus’s ready and steady arms. Marcus threw her arm over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting her weight.

 

“No more arguing Abby. Medical. Now”.

 

Abby sighed as she limped along, with Marcus’s help, back to camp.

 

…

 

Abby watched Marcus search through the cabinets and shelves, with growing frustration, barely repressing her amused smile. Fortunately they had pulled the tent flaps down around them, isolating themselves from the rest of the patients so they wouldn’t witness Marcus in a new light, sweating and panting with his fruitless attempts and going through Abby’s medical supplies. Jasper was tending to the rest of the patients, so Marcus had insisted that Abby sit on the cot and stay put whilst he found the medical kit she needed.

 

“Is this it?” Marcus revealed the white kit.

 

Abby nodded. “Yes”.

 

Marcus walked back and passed the kit to her. Abby opened the kit and reached for a packet with the antiseptic cloth. She bent down to pull the ends of her pants up. A sharp pain tore through her skin as the pants clung to her bloodied cut, and the packet slipped from her fingers.

 

Marcus knelt down and reached for the packet, retrieving the cloth. He ignored her protests as he rested her foot on his thigh, pulling the ends of her jeans up himself. Marcus gritted his teeth. The sight wasn’t pretty. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or if the bruise was spreading.

 

“That bad huh?” Abby asked from above, noticing his dreaded gaze.

 

Marcus scrunched her denim material above her knee and away from the cut. “Nothing we can’t fix”. He gently pressed the cloth on her cut, releasing a sharp and painful gasp from her throat. Kane’s eyes soften in concern as he continued to wipe the cloth down her cut and across her leg. “Abby, I need to get Nyko. I’m afraid the thorns that cut you were poisonous”.

 

Abby closed her eyes. She had figured. Still, she had hoped that it was nothing serious. Abby nodded silently, letting Marcus leave to find the healer.

 

Nyko returned shortly and took one look at the cut. His grim smile was not reassuring. “Naurrow root poisoning”. He took out his bag and laid out a row of glass bottles, choosing the blue one and placing it next to her leg. Nyko bent down and examined the cut, nodding. “Fortunately the poison has not spread into the bloodstream. I can still treat it”.

 

Nyko first squeezed the skin around her cut together, releasing an oozing trail of green liquid. Abby bit back a cry but let him continue. Marcus immediately reached for the cloth and gave it to Nyko to clean up. He continued this process until most of the poison had been oozed out. The Healer then dabbed a few drops of the blue bottled ointment on his fingers and pressed it to her cut, releasing a small cry.

 

Marcus quickly reached for the bottle.

 

Nyko watched Marcus drench a new antiseptic cloth in the ointment and nodded silently. “Better. Dab it onto her cut and it should heal, but the bruising will subside with rest. Most of the poison is gone though. I need to get back to Lincoln,” Nyko hesitated, casting Abby a glance. “Make sure that she rests”.

 

Marcus didn’t need to be told. Everyone knew how stubborn Abby was in her efforts to put others before her, pushing past her exhaustion and pain and sometimes, even her meals, in order to treat her patients.

 

Abby thanked Nyko, and he packed up his belongings and left.

 

Marcus tried to steady his hand as he wiped the cloth over her leg, treating the wound. He glanced at Abby’s brave face and hardened features, but noticed the way her fingers dug into the edge of the cot.

 

“How are you holding up?”

 

Abby nodded through gritted teeth. “I’ve been through worst, right?”

 

He couldn’t argue with her there. Still, the pain she was in broke his heart a little, reminding him all too well of her cries and screams back in Mt Weather. But more than that, it sparked Marcus’s admiration for the woman. It seemed that no matter what pain was chucked her way, losing her daughter, the lashings he had given her, enduring her daughter’s contempt, her torture in Mt Weather and now losing Clark all over again, the fight in her never died.

 

“You know, I see where Clark gets her stubbornness from now”.

 

A hint of surprise briefly bloomed in Abby’s eyes. “Stubbornness?”

 

Marcus briefly met her eyes, before returning to his work. “On the Arc and on earth. Your continual drive to break the rules and do what you want to do without a thought about the consequences”.

 

A fire flared in her eyes. “I only ever did what I needed to do. To save my daughter. To save _us”._

Kane’s lips twitched. “I know Abby. And now I see where your daughter gets it from. Her refusal to follow orders and,” Marcus’s eyes flickered up, noticing the wince on Abby’s features, “to push past the pain. Her fight and determination. The kids look to Clark like she’s a leader. She is her mother’s daughter”.

 

Abby’s lips softened into a small smile and she repressed a small sigh. “How did this happen Marcus? She was just a child when we sent her down here…but she’s not anymore, is she?”

 

“The earth has matured us all. Clark will return Abby. She’s a fighter like her Mother. If anyone can survive out there, it’s her”.

 

Abby nodded. “I know”. She had to believe it anyway. Abby watched Marcus tend to her wound, a questioning look in his eye. “I have to ask Marcus, when did you stop being such an arsehole?”

 

Marcus briefly stopped his work. “What?”

 

Abby cast him a playful smile. “Oh come on Kane. The ground has changed us all, especially you. I’ve seen you bend the rules for the kids down here, which you would have never done back on the Arc. The old Kane would have always resorted to corporal punishment to maintain control. Now, you not only fight for your people, but you actually listen to them. What’s changed?”

 

Kane gave her question some thought before he spoke slowly. “Someone once told me that we have a second chance to try and rebuild a society not grounded on draconian laws, but a society where we can do better…where we can not just survive but live,” Kane paused, his eyes returning to hers once more. “She taught me that it’s not just about ensuring the survival of the human race, but remembering why we deserve to live. And these past few months on earth, I feel like I finally understand what she had meant. She taught me that the people listen to a leader, not a dictator”.

 

Abby’s lips parted with surprise, speechless at his words.

 

Kane cleared his throat, dragging his attention back to her leg. The cut had healed remarkably, and the bruise was subsiding too. Marcus ran his fingers down her leg and around her cut. She wasn’t wincing in pain anymore.

 

“Can you move your leg?”

 

Abby rotated her ankle around before swinging her leg a little. She winced. It stung a little. But the pain wasn’t excruciating anymore. It just felt a little bruised.

 

“It should be fine after some rest”.

 

Abby raise an eyebrow. “Oh, so you’re the medical expert now?”

 

Marcus’s lips twitched into a smile. “Only when our current doctor is on leave and too stubborn to listen to her friends, even when they have her interests at heart”. Kane got up, giving her a stern look. “I mean it Abby. _Rest_. Jackson can tend to the patients”.

 

A fond smile traced Abby’s lips as she watched Marcus begin to leave. “Marcus wait!”

 

Almost instinctively she reached for Marcus’s hand, taking him by surprise. Abby glanced down at her hand with wide eyes, equally surprised at her actions. It seemed that it had become a habit between the two of them. Abby cleared her throat, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“I just wanted to say, thank you”.

 

Marcus returned her smile. His eyes drifted down to her hand, frowning when he saw a small scar along her thumb knuckle. Marcus took her hand and unraveled her fingers, following the scar with a strange and inexplicable curiosity. Perhaps it was because he had held this hand so many times these past few months and had never noticed it, or perhaps it was because secretly, in the back of his mind, he didn’t want to leave her. The scar curved along her hand, barely reaching her palm.

 

Abby watched him with equal curiosity. “A scar, from broken glass,” Abby explained. “When I had broken a wine glass”.

 

His thumb circled around the blemish, sending a strange tingling sensation up her arm. Kane’s attention however was now drifting to a faint red mark branding her wrist, like half a bracelet. His fingers traced over it.

 

“What about this one?”

 

Abby swallowed. “Strap marks. When you had me tied up and lashed”. Abby stopped, noticing the distraught look passing his features. “Marcus-“

 

Marcus brought her wrist up to his lips, brushing his lips against the mark, feeling her pulse accelerate under his fingers. “I’m so sorry Abby”.

 

Abby wanted to tell him that she had forgiven him. That she understood he was only trying to ensure that the people would follow the rules and not allow the camp to erupt into chaos, but all thoughts turned to mush when she felt his lips on her wrist again, exploring the back of her hand and over her knuckles. Abby’s breath caught in her throat as she tried to breathe normally.

 

“What about this one?”

 

Abby’s heart fluttered when she felt his fingers skim across her arm, lingering on a set of claw marks a few inches up her wrist. “The mountain men. When they had strapped me down and I had resisted, he dug his fingers into my wrist-“

 

Abby’s voice cut off into a breathy sigh when she felt his lips on the mark, kissing the spot more intently than he had the others, his tongue flickering over her skin.

 

“Kane,” she breathed, her eyes fluttering shut. It had meant to sound stern, questioning, perhaps even irritated. But certainly not breathless.

 

Abby tried to process her thoughts but it was impossible as his lips were peppering a trail of kisses up her arm, tracing the slope of her neck and sucking the hollow of her neck. His nose nuzzled into her hair as he nibbled the curve of her ear. Abby tilted her neck to the side, drawing his lips closer and biting back a small moan.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” he murmured into her jaw.

 

“Don’t you dare”, Abby breathed back.

 

She turned her face towards his, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

 

This is what it had come to. The tension that had undeniably been growing between them into a fiery inferno had finally exploded like a million fireworks. The weeks of flirtatious banter, suggestive touches and looks and smiles had come to this.

 

She felt his weight sink into the cot as he slid next to her, his lips deepening the kiss. He cupped her face with his hand, his nose just brushing hers as their lips continually met with new hunger. He let his free hand run up her lower back and get tangled through her dirty blonde curls. Abby’s fingers rummaged up his chest and bunched through the material of his shirt, pulling him towards hers.

 

They made out hungrily and passionately like a couple of horny teenagers, before the two broke for air. Abby quickly made to unzip his jacket and toss it aside. But Marcus hesitated.

 

“What is it?” She asked almost exasperatedly.

 

Marcus placed a hand on the cot. “Is this stable? Shouldn’t we-“

 

Abby silenced his words with another kiss, entangling her arms around his neck and shifting her weight so she was lying on the cot and pulling him down on top of her.

 

It was insane. Absolute madness. They were pushing their luck… _copulating_ in a tent with a row of patients on the other side of the curtain. Anyone could walk in at any minute…and somehow the rush and thrill she felt from it all, only pushed her further…

 

A shiver licked her spin as she felt his hand sculpt down her sides, already un-tucking her shirt from her jeans and slipping inside. She moaned into his mouth, running her hands up his chest and hopelessly fumbling with the buttons. Their bodies seemed to melt so perfectly into each other, his legs straddling her waist, hands lost in her flesh and curves and hers in his hair, their bruised lips molding together…

 

_CRASH!_

The legs of the cot gave in and the padded bed fell a few feet onto the ground with the couple on it. Abby groaned from underneath him and Marcus quickly rolled onto his side, concerned eyes and hands checking her.

 

“I’m fine Kane, my leg’s fine too, surprisingly. My back aches like a bitch though”.

 

Marcus started chuckling and it wasn’t long before Abby followed, shaking her head at the absurdity of it all. Abby rolled onto her side and shook her head incredulously at her friend, staring at Kane almost questioningly, studying him like she had often studied her patients’ files. Almost instinctively she reached forward to brush a curl that always fell just above his eye. She went to pull away but a hand caught her, pulling her closer, their hands now laced together on the floor by his side. Abby felt herself falling on top of Marcus and quickly pushed herself up so her body was hovering above his, her legs straddling his waist.

 

Abby Griffin felt herself falling hard and fast.

 

Her heart hammered in her chest as her eyes continued to search his, as if she’d find an answer to their current actions. The way he looked at her…it was soft, almost affectionate, so far from how they usually treated each other. And that alone required answers. Yet no matter how long she stared into those coffee coloured eyes, she couldn’t find them.

 

Abby wondered if she had already fallen and drowned in those brown depths.

 

“Abby?” Marcus whispered.

 

Perhaps he couldn’t find his answer either.

 

“Chancellor Griffin! We’ve received word that-“

 

Sinclair stopped in his tracks at the sight, horror draining his features. “Kane?”

 

Abby and Kane froze. It was Kane who cleared his throat and spoke first. “I was just checking in on Abby, making sure that she wasn’t limping around to check up on her patients but resting,” Kane began as Abby shifted herself off of him so the two could get up.

 

It wasn’t the best excuse, but she had to admire the way Kane managed to keep his voice cool and collected.

 

Sinclair seemed amused though, his gaze shifting between Kane and Abby. “Helping her rest then? I can see that”.

 

Abby cleared her throat, quickly straightening down her shirt. “What is it Sinclair?”

 

“We just heard from Indra. The Grounders have Clark”.    

...


End file.
